


Flower Fantasy

by Girlinblue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, POV Original Female Character, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinblue/pseuds/Girlinblue
Summary: She was running with her life she never ran this fast before, leaving everything behind her.She never did anything like that before.So many thoughts rushed into her head. Was it worth it? was running away from these people I call my family worth it? she thoughtsTears rolled down her cheeks. She felt guilty for doing this, but she had too.she was in the forest alone and lost, not knowing where to go or what to do. but she knew one thing, and it's that she needs to leave this place she needs to get away from everyone or it gonna be the end of her. She needs to leave the fire nation right now, her family found out about her, she's a waterbender and she never knew this before.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

She was running with her life she never ran this fast before, leaving everything behind her.  
She never did anything like that before.  
So many thoughts rushed into her head. Was it worth it? was running away from these people I call my family worth it? she thoughts  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt guilty for doing this, but she had too.  
she was in the forest alone and lost, not knowing where to go or what to do. but she knew one thing, and it's that she needs to leave this place she needs to get away from everyone or it gonna be the end of her. She needs to leave the fire nation right now, her family found out about her, she's a waterbender and she never knew this before.

-

She tried so many times to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Her head was full of thoughts, some really scary thoughts that kept her awake. She had a terrible headache from crying and thinking too much. 

It was so cold for her, but she's okay with staying here, it was way better than the place she escaped. Everything will be fine i promise she told herself with a hopeless smile on her face.  
It's not the end, after all, it's only the beginning of something big.  
The sky was a dark blue, it was full of grey clouds. It might rain and she doesn't have any place to go or to hide under. She was too tired to go and search for shelter. 

Using her water bending was the reason for all this, why did she do this to herself. 

Hope promised herself that she won't use her bending ever again, but she knew that this won't happen... Because she thought that water bending was so beautiful and Special, it made her feel something, she felt alive for the first time. But it also was the worst thing she ever has done.  
She looked inside her bag to take her favorite book and read it to feel better and safe. The book she had was about flowers. Hope loved everything about the book. 

While reading some raindrops fell on the pages of the book. She sighed and put the book back inside her bag.  
She stood up and took her bag on her back and wished that the weather won't get worse. It was already too cold. She couldn't continue anymore and she fainted. 

\-----  
She found herself on a soft sleeping bag. Everything around her was warm she felt much better.  
But how did she get here? 

"Oh, you're finally awake," Said an old man with a grey beard and long hair. "Do you want some tea?" He asked.  
He looked familiar to her but not really. 

"Where am i..." she asked looking at him with a worried eyes.  
"I and my nephew found you unconscious on our way," after he said that he took a sip from his tea. "What was a young lady like you doing in the forest alone, you know it's dangerous right?" 

Hope gave him a slight nod "I'm sorry," She said looking down.  
"Why are you apologizing? There's nothing you need to apologize for," He said and took another sip from the tea.  
"I just disabled you..." She said. 

He sighed and hand her a cup of hot tea. She thanked him, and continued "I will have to leave, thank you so much sir." she said with a smile.  
When she tried to stand up she was in so much pain. She looked down to find a huge piece of gauze that was wrapped around her. She couldn't remember what happened and how this happened. She sat back. "I'm sorry about this," She said. 

"You can't leave like that, please stay till it gets better." The old man said. "My nephew gonna be here in any second with some food,"  
She felt ashamed of herself, and she felt a burden  
Hope just nodded to him. 

"Thank you so much," She told him shyly.  
"Please don't thank me. Thank you for staying here and drinking tea with me," He said with a smile. "So what's your name, young lady?"  
"Hope,"

"That's a nice name, Hope. You can call me Mushi," He said with a smile. After He said that a boy came he had brown hair and he had a burn mark on his left eyes

She felt so had because This mark was probably because of the fire nation... And she was one of them  
" Oh, and that's my nephew Lee. Lee This is Hope,"  
He didn't even bother looking at her he just sat next to his uncle.  
That made Hope feel bad again.

"Here's the food you asked for, Uncle,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to pint something out, the fic doesn't actually have the same plot as the show. Alright enjoy mwah

She couldn't stay inside the camp with them because she felt odd around them, so she decided to chill outside and breathe in some air.   
Mushi told her to be careful at doing anything because her wound is still there. 

For some reason, she felt like the need to use her water bending, but she also felt like this might be wrong and not to forget that she promised herself not to use it again. But the voices inside her head never stopped telling her to use her bending.   
She went to the closet pond, and she sat down close to it. Looking at the blue water made her feel calm and peaceful. She dipped her fingers underwater to feel it cold. It was a really cold and quiet night.   
I'm finally free Hope smiled at that thought and sighed. 

Till she heard something moving among the woods. Her little heart was beating fast of fear, she took the knife from her pocket and looked behind   
"Hey, hey! put this down," Lee said trying to calm her down.   
Hope gave a sigh of relief and put her knife back in her pocket "Oh my god, you scared me," she put her hand on her chest and sighed again. "Please don't do that again,"

"I just wanted to check on you," He said with a cold tone. "I thought, you left." He said looking straight to her eyes.  
"Sorry... I just wanted to chill here," She said with a small smile on her face.   
He gave her a nod. 

And before he leaves she called him, and she said awkwardly "I feel like I know you..."   
He looked at her with a shock, but she tried to hide it fast "I don't think that's true," He said with a calm tone, trying to hide his tension.   
\----  
She was reading her book and drinking her warm and tasty tea, which made her feel peaceful and calm. She appreciates these people, she probably should return the favor they did to her. They helped her, but she still feels guilty around them, because she's from the fire nation. The people who made everyone live their worse nightmares, the people who killed so many innocent people who didn't do anything, they just wanted to live in peace... But they took everything from them. 

She stopped reading, because of all the thoughts in her head that made her think too much and feel more guilty and bad about all this. Hope wished if she wasn't alive, her people hurt people... She never wanted to be one of them.   
But, Hope is a water-bender, she's not even one of them, right?   
"Hope, are you okay?" Said Mushi. 

She looked at him with a confused face, "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm just..." She wanted to tell them about the truth more than anything, "I'm..." She thoughts about it one more time, "Nothing, I'm fine" 

Mushi knew that she was lying and that there was something wrong going around her head. "So, Hope, what's your story? what were you doing in the dark in a place like that?" Hope thoughts that he was asking too many questions, and she doesn't have any idea of how to answer them, plus, she's thinking about lying, but she can't do that... And, she also can't say the truth.

She didn't lie, but she also didn't say the whole truth. "I... I ran away from my family," She said after a long time of thinking. Hope wasn't sure why she told them that, but she did. 

After she said that, the young guy Lee finally looked at her with some attention.   
The old guy looked at her with some pity on his eyes, but he also wanted to know what was the reason. Why would a girl like her run away? He felt bad because a girl like her didn't deserve to feel pain or even cry. Of course, there's a serious reason why she left her family. 

"I don't think you really would want to hear my story," She said with some fear in her tone 

"It's okay if you can't tell us." Mushi said with a smile on his face, " don't force yourself to do something you don't want to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi the next chapter would be better i hope


End file.
